Zwischen Hoffnung und Realität
by blackstar66
Summary: Es geht um T‘Pel, ihre Arbeit und ihre Gedanken über Tuvok. Bitte Reviewt! Da es um die Ehe geht, hab ich das mit unter Romance einsortiert...
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Zwischen Hoffnung und Realität

Autor: ich (blackstar66)

Altersbeschränkung: keine

Inhaltsangabe: Es geht um T'Pel, ihre Arbeit und ihre Gedanken über Tuvok.  
Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, lest die ff!

Besonders geeignet für: Vulkan-Fans, aber auch alle anderen können sie lesen.

Anmerkungen: Dies spielt vor und nach ‚Flaschenpost'

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts davon mir. Es ist Eigentum von Paramount.

**Zwischen Hoffnung und Realität**

T'Pel saß auf einem bequemen Sofa in ihrer Praxis und studierte die Unterlagen einer neuen Patientin.

"Herein.", sagte sie, als sie hörte, wie jemand an der Tür klopfte.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine hübsche, 44 jährige Frau, mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren, trat ein.

"Die Patientin ist da, Doktor T'Pel.", erklärte die Sprechstundenhilfe, T'Lanna, ruhig.

"Sie soll hereinkommen.", antwortete sie und legte die Akte beiseite.

Die junge Frau winkte einem kleinen Mädchen zu. Als das Mädchen den Raum betrat, schloss T'Lanna die Tür wieder.

T'Pel musterte das Mädchen kurz. Sie hatte schwarze, schulterlange Haare, grau-braune Augen und eine von der Sonne gebräunte Haut. Dazu trug sie ein bodenlanges, hellbraunes Kleid.

Sie sah so aus, wie die meisten vulkanischen Mädchen, entschied T'Pel.

Doch der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war ein anderer. Angst, Verzweiflung und Trotz spiegelten sich in ihnen wider.

T'Pel wies sie mit einer Handbewegung an, sich zu setzen. Das Mädchen kam der Aufforderung auch nach, hielt ihre Arme aber seltsam steif.

Nun, dass war auch der Grund, aus dem die 12 jährige hier war.

Sie hatte mit einer Rasierklinge versucht, sich die Pulsschlagadern aufzuschneiden. Nachdem sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, entschieden ihre Eltern, sie zu einem Psychologen zu schicken.

"Ich bin Doktor T'Pel. Und du heißt Rianah, korrekt?", sagte sie ruhig.

"Steht das nicht in ihren Unterlagen?", sagte Rianah aufsässig, anstatt auf die Frage zu antworten.

T'Pel zeigte sich von diesen Verhalten keineswegs beeindruckt. Derartige Ausschweifungen war sie gewohnt.

"In der Tat.", sagte sie nur.

Rianah war ein wenig verwirrt. Normalerweise hätte man sie nun getadelt. Da sie einem Erwachsenen so wenig Respekt entgegenbrachte.

"Wieso fragen sie dann?", sagte Rianah misstrauisch.

"Weil ich sicher gehen wollte, dass du auch die Richtige bist. Und außerdem wollt ich eine Unterhaltung beginnen. Dazu bist du ja schließlich hier.", erklärte T'Pel so ehrlich und direkt, wie es ihre Art war.

"Irrtum. Ich bin hier, weil meine Eltern es so wollten."

"Das heißt, du willst nicht bleiben.", schlussfolgerte T'Pel.

"Genau das heißt es.", sagte sie mittlerweile recht zornig. Was sollte das ganze hier? Konnte man sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

"Nun, dann kannst du ja gehen."

"Was?", fragte Rianah staunend.

"Wenn du nicht behandelt werden willst, kann ich auch nichts tun. Es wäre Zeitverschwendung.", sagte T'Pel berechnend. Sie war sich sicher, dass es dieses Mädchen zum Nachdenken anregen würde. Und wenn das nicht der Fall sein sollte, würde sie tatsächlich nicht helfen können.

Rianah überlegte wirklich, was sie tun sollte. Sie war ziemlich verwirrt und überrascht. Diese Frau schien netter zu sein, als ihre Eltern.

"Ich bleibe.", sagte sie deshalb.

"Wieso?", hakte T'Pel nach.

"Weil... Weil ich nicht zurück nach Hause will. Meine Eltern würden mich nur ausschimpfen.", sagte sie widerstrebend, aber ehrlich.

"Du hast kein gutes Verhältnis zu deinen Eltern.", stellte T'Pel fest.

"Nein.", sagte Rianah abweisend. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Wieso redete sie mit dieser Frau?

"Sagst du mir 'warum'?", fragte T'Pel vorsichtig. Sie durfte nicht zu schnell vorgehen, ansonsten würde sich das Mädchen wieder verschließen.

"Wieso sollte ich?", entgegnete Rianah trotzig.

"Weil ich dir eventuell helfen kann.", erwiderte T'Pel geduldig. Sie musste das vertrauen von Rianah gewinnen.

"Ach ja? Wie wollen sie mir den helfen? Sie können doch absolut nichts tun!", sagte Rianah wütend.

"Nun, manchmal hilft es schon, darüber zu reden. Würdest du mir bitte beschreiben, was bei dir zu Hause vor sich geht?", sagte T'Pel gelassen.

Schweigen trat ein. Konnte diese Frau ihr wirklich helfen? Schlimmer würde es auch nicht mehr werde können, entschied Rianah endlich.

"Sie sagen mir andauernd nur, ich soll dies nicht tun und das mach ich falsch. Sie wollten mich doch gar nicht haben. Nur wegen diesem blöden Pon Farr bin ich hier.", sagte Rianah halb wütend, halb traurig.

"Haben dir deine Eltern je gesagt, dass sie dich nicht wollten? Fast alle Kinder werden im Pon Farr gezeugt."

"Ich weiß. Und nein, meine Eltern haben es mir nie gesagt. Aber ich spüre es. Jedes mal, wenn sie mich ansehen. Ihnen wäre ein braves, logisches Kind viel lieber. Deswegen haben sie mich auch hierher geschickt.", sagte Rianah leise.

T'Pel konnte deutlich ihre Verzweiflung hören. Sie überlegte kurz, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. In der Tat gab es auf Vulkan viele Eltern, die kein Kind wollten. Rianah konnte also durchaus recht haben. Andererseits hätte man sie in diesen Fall, eher zu einem Hohemeister, anstatt zu einer Psychologin geschickt.

Diese Vermutung teilte sie Rianah auch mit, was diese doch etwas verwirrte.

"Nein, ihnen liegt bestimmt nichts an mir.", sagte sie dann aber bestimmt.

"Wieso glaubst du das?", sagte T'Pel ruhig, aber auch zufrieden. Sie machte offenbar Fortschritte.

"Darum eben. Ich will nicht darüber sprechen.", sagte Rianah schnippisch.

"Willst du vielleicht, dass alles so bleibt?" Rianah sah sie kurz an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Dann erzähl es mir bitte."

Widerstreben sagte Rianah daraufhin: "Es ist wegen meiner Schwester. Sie ist sehr krank. Ich weiß, es war falsch, aber... aber alle kümmern sich nur um sie. So als wäre ich gar nicht da. Als große Schwester, erwarten alle von mir, dass ich auf sie achte und Verständnis habe.", sagte Rianah und klang dabei unglaublich verzweifelt.

T'Pel zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, in der Akte stand nur, dass sie eine Schwester hatte. Nichts weiter.

"Erzählst du mir ein wenig von deiner Schwester?", bat T'Pel deswegen.

"Ihr Name ist T'Van. Sie ist 4 Jahre alt und geistig behindert.", erklärte Rianah mit hohler Stimme.

"Und du hast das Gefühl, deine Eltern würden sich nicht um dich kümmern?", fragte T'Pel, die zu begreifen begann.

"Ja! Immer heißt es T'Van hier, T'Van da. So als wäre ich gar nicht da.", sagte Rianah traurig. Und trotzdem freute sie sich auch, endlich verstand jemand sie und hackte nicht nur auf ihr herum.

"Das ist leider in vielen Familien mit behinderten Kindern der Fall.", erklärte T'Pel bedauernd. "Ich werde mit deinen Eltern reden. Vielleicht können wir alle zusammen etwas ändern. Aber wenn wir das tun, versprichst du mir dann, dich nie wieder zu verletzen." T'Pel beugte sich nach vorn, um sie besser sehen zu können.

"Das verspreche ich.", sagte Rianah begeistert.

"Wirst du dich dann auch wieder mit Logik beschäftigen?", sagte T'Pel mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, aber nicht tadelnd.

Rianah nickte.

"Gut.", sagte T'Pel und bat dann T'Lanna, die Eltern des Mädchens rein zu bringen.

A/N:Gut, dies war mein erster Versuch, eine Star Trek ff zu schreiben. Die Geschichte ist schon fertig und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Die nächsten Teile kommen bald. Bitte Reviewt:D


	2. Chapter 2

Stunden später saß T'Pel zu Hause und meditierte.

Dabei dachte sie über Rianah nach. Das Gespräch mit ihren Eltern war nicht so verlaufen, wie sie es geplant hatte. Nur die Mutter war da gewesen. Aber sie schien zumindest Rianahs Problem verstanden zu haben.

Natürlich würde sie die Familie noch eine Weile betreuen müssen.

Begreifen war nur der erste Schritt.

Und sie musste unbedingt mit dem Vater reden. Sie bezweifelte, dass dies genauso leicht werden würde, wie mit der Mutter zu reden. Rianahs Probleme mit ihren Eltern, konnten nicht von der Mutter her rühren. Sie war für eine Vulkanierin ungewöhnlich verständnisvoll. Rianah dürfte dies eher als positiv empfinden.

Sie war ein wenig erleichtert, dass sie nie so große Probleme mit ihren Kindern gehabt hatte.

Aber ihr hätte auch ein Mann zur Seite gestanden, der eigentlich gut mit Kindern umgehen konnte. Besonders, wenn er einen persönlichen Bezug zu ihnen hatte.

Nun darüber nachzudenken brachte sie nicht weiter. Sie hatte keine behinderten Kinder.

Und außerdem wurde sie auch ein wenig betrübt, bei diesen Gedanken (Was sie aber nie zugegeben hätte. Immerhin war sie Vulkanierin.).

Denn ihr Mann war nicht bei ihr. Er wurde vermist und war vor sieben Monaten und 29 Tagen für tot erklärt wurden.

Ein Umstand, den sie bis heute nicht akzeptierte. Solange keine Leiche gefunden wurde, würde sie ihn nicht aufgeben.

T'Pel würde auf Tuvoks Rückkehr warten, egal wie lange es dauern möge. Weil sie genau wusste, dass er das gleiche tat.

Immerhin waren sie seit 71 Jahren verheiratet.

Es klingelte und T'Pel erwachte aus der Meditation.

Wie seltsam, sie erwartete niemanden. Und auf Vulkan kündigt man einen Besuch immer an. Es musste also ein sehr enges Familienmitglied sein.

Und tatsächlich, als sie die Tür öffnete erkante sie ihre Tochter Asil.

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen. Das einzige Anzeichen ihrer Überraschung. Normalerweise kündigte sich Asil immer an. Es musste also etwas außergewöhnliches Vorgefallen sein.

"Mutter. Störe ich?", fragte Asil ruhig.

"Komm herein. Ich habe gerade meditiert.", erklärte T'Pel. "Was ist geschehen?"

Die beiden gingen in das Wohnzimmer und setzten sich hin.

"Es geht um meinen Vater.", begann Asil und sah ihre Mutter sehr genau an. Sie wusste, dass T'Pel nicht gern über dieses Thema redete. T'Pel vermisste ihren Mann, wie sie alle. Doch niemand von ihnen würde das zugeben. Schließlich waren sie Vulkanier.

"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte T'Pel scheinbar gelassen. Doch ihr inneres schien sich zu verkrampfen. Gab es irgendetwas neues? Aber dann hätte man sie zuerst informieren müssen.

"Die 'älteste Mutter' unserer Familie ist heute auf mich zugekommen. Sie bat mich, noch einmal mit dir über die Beerdigung zu reden.", sagte sie geradeheraus.

"Ich dachte, dass wäre geklärt.", erwiderte T'Pel abweisend und versteifte sich. Seit Tuvok für tot erklärt wurde, musste sie immer wieder über dieses Thema reden.

"Du weißt, dass ich deinen Standpunkt immer respektiert habe.", begann Asil langsam.

"Aber du bist der Meinung, ich sollte seinen Tot akzeptieren.", stellte T'Pel fest.

"In der Tat.", sagte Asil schlicht. Zwar gab es noch sehr viele Argumente, die sie hätte anführen könnte, aber die kannte T'Pel alle. Es wäre unlogisch, sie zu wiederholen.

T'Pel erhob sich und trat ans Fenster. Vermutlich hatte ihre Tochter recht. Aber sie war immer noch nicht bereit, ihn aufzugeben. Er war ihr Ehemann. Sie hatte ihm ewige Treue geschworen. Was sollte sie nur tun?

"Mutter?", sagte Asil vorsichtig und ging auf T'Pel zu.

"Gib mir noch einen Monat. Wenn wir bis dahin nichts von ihm hören, stimme ich der Beerdigung zu.", sagte T'Pel nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

Asil stimmte dem zu. Sie kannte ihre Mutter lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr erwarten konnte.

Asil blieb noch zum Abendessen und sie unterhielten sich ein wenig.

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedeten sie sich und T'Pel entschied, sich noch mal die Unterlagen ihrer Patienten zu widmen.

Obwohl es auf Vulkan fast genauso viele debile Personen, wie auf jeden anderen Planeten gab, waren hier weniger Psychologen. Und weniger Patienten.

Auf Vulkan lebten immerhin nur Logiker.

Psychologie gehörte demzufolge nicht zu den angesehensten Wissensgebieten. Viele versuchten selbst damit zurecht zukommen. Und scheiterten meist kläglich. Einige wenige baten immerhin Verwandte um Hilfe, doch auch dies war nur selten erfolgreich.

Wenn die Umgebung erst auf die Krankheit aufmerksam wird, reicht gewöhnlich eine ambulante Behandlung nicht mehr aus.

Für T'Pel war dies unverantwortlich. Schließlich konnten sie nichts für ihre Krankheit.

Stolz kann manchmal sehr gefährlich sein, überlegte T'Pel.

Doch diese Überlegungen wurden durch etwas anderes unterbrochen. Vor ihren geistigen Auge entstand das Bild eines Vulkaniers.

Tuvok.

Sie versuchte das Bild zu verdrängen. Sich Sorgen zu machen war unlogisch. Und sie konnte ohnehin nichts ändern.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Akten und überlegte, wie sie die Beziehung zwischen Rianah und ihrer Schwester verbessern konnte.

Einen Monat. Wieso hatte sie nur diesen Vorschlag gemacht?

Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann nur deshalb, um Zeit zu schinden. T'Pel konnte sich nicht mehr länger dem Druck der anderen widersetzen.

Doch auf der Beerdigung würde sie sich seinen Tod endgültig eingestehen müssen. Das wollte sie aber nicht. Sie wollte nicht wahr haben, dass er für immer fort war. Dass sie ihn nie mehr wieder sehen würde.

Innerlich rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Seit wann hatte sie sich so wenig unter Kontrolle?

Eine weitere Meditation würde mir sicher gut tun, entschied sie. Und danach musste sie ins Bett. Morgen früh musste sie ausgeschlafen sein.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bitte setzen sie sich.", sagte T'Pel zu Rianahs Vater.

"Um was geht es?", fragte er, ohne sichtliches Interesse und setzte sich.

Er hält das für Zeitverschwendung, schloss T'Pel aus seinen Reaktionen.

"Mit Sicherheit, hat ihre Ehefrau ihnen schon erzählt, warum Rianah Selbstmord begehen wollte.", begann T'Pel und musterte ihn genau.

Aus ihren Akten wusste sie, dass er Sovan hieß und 75 Jahre alt war. Allerdings stand dort nichts über seinen Charakter.

"In der Tat. Aber was hat das mit mir zutun?", fragte er gleichgültig.

"Sie ist ihre Tochter.", erklärte T'Pel ruhig. "Und Rianahs Probleme beziehen sich auch auf sie."

"Wie ich mit meinen Kindern umgehe, geht sie gar nichts an.", erklärte er vollkommen gefühllos.

"Doch wenn eine Kindeswohlgefährdung vorliegt schon.", sagte sie ebenso gefühllos. Dieser Mann schien Rianah offenbar überhaupt nicht zu verstehen. Kein Wunder, dass das Kind litt.

"Und wer gibt ihnen das Recht, darüber zu urteilen?"

"Meine Position als Kinderpsychologin. Doch ich hab nicht die Absicht ihnen Rianah wegzunehmen. Ich will nur, dass es ihr gut geht.", sagte T'Pel, um die Situation noch herumzureißen.

"Dann behandeln sie sie.", sagte er nur.

"Aber das kann ich nicht, ohne ihre Hilfe. Nichts wird sich ändern, wenn sie nicht die Verhältnisse in ihrer Familie ändern.", erklärte T'Pel geduldig.

"Rianah muss nur logischer werden. Dann wäre alles wieder in Ordnung."

"Wieso sind sie dann nicht zu einem Hohemeister gegangen?", bohrte T'Pel nach.

"Das hat absolut nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun." T'Pel bemerkte eine Spur Ungeduld in seiner Stimme. Allerdings ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken, denn das hätte die Situation nur verschlechtert.

"Das ist offenbar pure Zeitverschwendung. Ich gehe jetzt.", sagte er und erhob sich tatsächlich.

"Das sollten sie nicht tun, wenn sie ihrer Tochter helfen wollen."

Doch Sovan achtete schon gar nicht mehr auf ihre Worte. Mit großen Schritten war er an der Tür und im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Die nächste Woche verlief weniger gut. Rianah und ihre Eltern machten zwar kleine Fortschritte. Und es war immer jemand bei ihr, wenn ihre Schwester ins Krankenhaus musste.

Aber leider zeigte sich der Vater genauso verständnislos, wie sie befürchtet hatte.

Rianahs Verhältnis zu ihm war sehr angespannt.

Er schien ein dominanter Typ zu sein. Das passte nicht zu der rebellischen Natur von Rianah.

Ein Problem, dessen Lösung einige Zeit beanspruchen würde.

Asil besuchte sie noch einmal. Allerdings ging sie nicht wieder auf die Beerdigung ein.

Und für dieses Wochenende hatte sich ihr Sohn, Elieth, angekündigt. Er studierte momentan an einer Universität. Kam aber fast jedes Wochenende heim.

Am Samstagvormittag entschloss sich T'Pel dazu, für ihren Sohn und sie Plomeksuppe zu kochen.

Normalerweise benutzte sie Replikatoren, weil es damit sehr viel schneller ging. Doch wenn es ihre Termine zuließen, kochte sie sehr gerne selbst.

Und es schmeckte auch allen sehr gut.

Halb Zwölf traf ihr Sohn dann ein.

"Du kochst wieder.", stellte Elieth fest, nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten. "Soll ich dir helfen?"

"Du kannst Teller herausholen. Ansonsten bin ich fertig.", entgegnete T'Pel.

Er tat, wie ihm geheißen und T'Pel füllte die Teller.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich über Elieths Studium.

"Ich finde es sehr interessant und komme gut voran. Die Lehrer loben mich sehr oft.", erklärte er und versuchte dabei nicht allzu geschmeichelt auszusehen.

T'Pel tat so, als würde sie es nicht bemerken und sagte stattdessen: "Sehr gut. Du bist offenbar genauso intelligent, wie dein Vater."

Elieth nickte zum Zeichen, dass er das Kompliment verstanden hatte. Er freute sich darüber, aber es erinnerte ihn auch an etwas anderes.

"Du stimmst der Beerdigung zu, wenn wir bis zum Monatsende nichts von ihm hören.", sagte Elieth und seine Mutter konnte Trauer aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

"In der Tat. Bis dahin sind es noch 24 Tage. Wir können nur hoffen, dass bis dahin noch etwas geschieht, ansonsten werden wir wohl die Tatsachen akzeptieren müssen." T'Pel konnte sehen, wie Elieth überrascht die Augenbraue hochzog. Hoffen ist schließlich unlogisch. Und sie würde auch nie zu jemanden anders solche Worte sagen. Aber er war ihr Sohn.

Elieth, der seine Überraschung schnell überwunden hatte, sagte nun: "Glaubst du, dass er noch lebt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte sie ehrlich, obwohl sie wusste, dass Elieth eine andere antwort bevorzugt hätte.

Die Tage vergingen und der vereinbarte Monat war schon fast abgelaufen. T'Pel hatte noch öfters um Gespräche mit Sovan gebeten. Doch er war dazu nicht bereit gewesen. Auch seine Frau schien keinen Einfluss auf ihn zu haben.

Ansonsten kam sie mit Rianah sehr gut zurecht. Aber das Mädchen litt stark unter dem Verhalten ihres Vaters. Wenn sich daran nichts änderte, würde sie den Fall vor das Jugendamt bringen müssen.

Nun saßen Rianah und T'Pel in ihrer Praxis. Die beiden unterhielten sich über Rianahs Lage.

"Wie geht es dir?", begann T'Pel das Gespräch.

"Es geht, ganz gut.", erklärte Rianah, darum bemüht, keine Gefühle zu zeigen. In Sachen Logik machte das Mädchen große Fortschritte. Leider machte es das auch schwerer, zu ihr vorzudringen.

In diesen Moment ging die Tür auf und T'Lanna steckte den Kopf herein.

"Die beiden sind da.", sagte sie nur.

"Schicken sie sie herein.", antwortete T'Pel.

Im nächsten Moment betraten Rianahs Mutter, T'Rea und ihre zweite Tochter die Praxis.

Nun, mal sehen, ob wir die beiden Geschwister einander näher bringen können, dachte T'Pel.

Sie hatte T'Rea vorhin gebeten, T'Van her zu bringen. Da Rianah immer noch nicht gut mit ihr auskam. Obwohl sich die Beziehung schon ein wenig gebessert hatte.

"Setze dich.", forderte T'Pel die beiden auf, während T'Rea wieder hinausging, um zu warten. Die Anwesenheit der Mutter bei der Therapie war nicht erforderlich und könnte sogar hinderlich sein.

"T'Van willst du mit deiner Schwester was spielen?", fragte T'Pel leise. Sie wusste noch nicht genau, was sie von den Mädchen halten sollte, schließlich hatte sie noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Darum beschloss sie, das kleine Mädchen sehr genau zu beobachten.

Vielleicht erfuhr sie so, was Rianah ihr verheimlichte. Denn sie war sich absolut sicher, dass der Streit mit ihrer Schwester und die Strenge und Gleichgültigkeit des Vaters nicht das einzigste Problem ihrer jungen Patientin war.

"Mit ihr?", entgegnete T'Van abweisend. Rianahs Gesicht verzog sich vor Zorn.

Doch bevor ein Streit losbrach, sagte T'Pel schnell:

"Ja. Wieso auch nicht? Was hast du gegen sie? Immerhin ist sie deine Schwester.", stellte sie fest und beobachtete die beiden Schwestern genau.

Sie warfen sich giftige Blicke zu und dann begannen beide gleichzeitig den anderen schlecht zu machen.

T'Pel verstand nur Bruchstückhaft was die beiden sagten.

"...was besseres!", "...hasse dich!", "Will dich...", "...in Ruhe!", glaubte sie herauszuhören.

"Bitte hört auf.", sagte sie nur ruhig. Sie anzuschreien würde ohnehin nichts bringen. Und von Logik zu reden auch nichts. T'Van konnte damit nichts anfangen und Rianah würde das nur noch mehr aufregen. Das würde schwieriger werden, als sie gedacht hatte.

Die beiden Mädchen starrten sie böse an.

"Wollt ihr wirklich, dass das so bleibt?", begann T'Pel.

Nach einer Weile schüttelten beide leicht den Kopf.

"Gut, dann spielen wir jetzt ein Spiel."

"Mit der?", fragte Rianah wenig begeistert. Sie verstand überhaupt nicht, was das sollte. Sie dachte immer, hier ging es um sie. Doch nun war schon wieder Rianah dabei.

Doch als ihr T'Pel einen strengen Blick zuwarf, verstummte sie.

Auch ihre Schwester wagte nicht zu widersprechen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, schüchterte diese Frau sie etwas ein. Normalerweise stand sie immer im Mittelpunkt. Wieso setzte T'Pel sie also auf die gleiche Stufe, wie Rianah?

"Es ist ein Rollenspiel. Rianah, du spielst T'Van und du, T'Van, spielst deine Schwester. Verstanden?"

"Ja.", sagten die beiden gleichzeitig. Aber T'Pel konnte den beiden ihre Zweifel ansehen. Trotzdem sagte sie nichts dazu, die Mädchen würden schon merken, wozu das 'Spiel' gut war.

"Also los geht's. Und nicht vergessen, ihr seid jetzt der jeweils andere."

Beide sahen sich zunächst verständnislos an. Doch dann stellte Rianah die Frage, die ihr schon seit Jahren ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete:

"Du bist meine ältere Schwester, warum kümmerst du dich nie um mich?"

Im ersten Augenblick war T'Van sehr überrascht, auch brauchte sie ein Moment, um zu verstehen, was Rianah meinte.

"Weil du ein verwöhntes kleines Balg bist, dass ständig alles bekommt was es will!", rief sie dann aus.

"Ich bin krank. Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil Vater mich viel lieber hat!", rief Rianah dann wütend aus.

"Du bist überhaupt nicht krank! Mangelndes Logikempfinden, auf anderen Planeten würde man sich einen Dreck darum kümmern!", rief T'Van aus. Und die ganze Wut darüber, jahrelang als Krüppel bezeichnet zu werden sprach aus ihr. "Und Vater hat mich viel lieber als dich!" Mit Verwunderung hörte T'Pel Eifersucht aus ihren Worten. Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten?

"Dich soll er lieber mögen? Was sollte er an einen Krüppel wie dir schon finden?", schrie Rianah, während sie sich erhob. Das Rollenspiel hatte sie längst vergessen und auch T'Pel.

"Wieso kommt er dann immer zu mir? Und lässt dich links liegen?", versuchte T'Van ihre Schwester zu reizen.

"Das reicht jetzt.", sagte T'Pel noch immer beherrscht. Obwohl sie kaum glauben konnte, was sie da hörte.

Rianah drehte sich entsetzt um. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Jetzt wusste sie es also. Und dabei hat ihr Vater ihr doch immer gesagt, niemand dürfte es je erfahren. Bestimmt würde er jetzt böse auf sie sein.

"Was meint ihr damit?", fragte T'Pel nach. Was es wirklich das, was sie befürchtete?

"Nichts, gar nichts.", sagte Rianah abweisend.

T'Pel hob die Augenbraue, offenbar hatte das Mädchen noch nicht genügend Vertrauen zu ihr.

"Du willst nicht darüber reden.", stellte T'Pel fest. Sie entschied sich, mit Rianah zu reden. Schließlich war sie der Patient und nicht ihre Schwester. Vorerst jedenfalls.

"Nein.", sagte diese aber nur stur.

"Hat dir dein Vater gesagt, du sollst nicht mit mir darüber reden?"

"Ja!", rief sie aus. "Und ich werde ihn auch nicht enttäuschen!"

"Aber deine Mutter macht sich sorgen um dich, deswegen bist du doch hier. Du hast immerhin versucht dich umzubringen."

"Das ist mein Problem.", rief sie wütend.

"Tut dir dein Vater weh?", fragte sie ganz vorsichtig. In der Hoffnung das sich ihre Vermutung nicht bestätigen würde.

"Er mag mich. Nur mich!", erklärte sie fast hypnotisiert.

"Das stimmt nicht. Vater mag nur mich!", schrie T'Van nun und wollte auf ihre Schwester losgehen.

T'Pel hielt sie am Arm fest und rief T'Lanna und T'Rea zu sich.

Zu dritt schafften sie es mühsam die Beiden zu bändigen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, da ich es sonst wieder vergesse, poste ich jetzt gleich mal alles.

Zwei Stunden später saßen T'Pel und T'Rea in dem örtlichen Krankenhaus. Und ihre Befürchtungen waren bestätigt wurden. Die Mädchen waren von ihren eigenen Vater sexuell Missbraucht wurden.

T'Pel hatte ihr im Groben erzählt, was in der Praxis geschehen war. Natürlich versuchte T'Rea ihre Gefühle nicht zu zeigen.

Doch T'Pels Jahrelange Erfahrung als Psychologin zeigten ihr, dass sie völlig aufgelöst und auch verwirrt war.

"Wieso? Ich habe nie etwas bemerkt. Wie kann das nur sein? Wie konnte er seinen eigenen Kindern nur so etwas antun?", fragte T'Rea schließlich.

"Es gibt einige Erklärungen dafür, aber ich kann nichts genaueres sagen. Darum muss sich ein Spezialist kümmern. Ich bin nur Kinderpsychologe.", erklärte sie ehrlich. Als Vulkanierin würde sie die Wahrheit stets einer barmherzigen Lüge vorziehen.

Und außerdem widerstrebte es ihr zu lügen.

"Seit wann? Und wie weit ist er gegangen?", wollte, nein musste T'Rea wissen. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, so las wäre sie dafür verantwortlich. Und das war sie auch, sie hätte es bemerken müssen!

"Rianah sagte dazu nichts.", erklärte T'Pel und versuchte sich in die Lage der Frau hinein zu versetzen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Die Vorstellung, das Tuvok zu so etwas fähig sein könnte war einfach zu absurd und zu schrecklich.

"Ich danke ihnen.", sagte T'Rea nur. Sie versuchte ihre äußere Gelassenheit zu wahren. Um ihre innere konnte sie sich später noch kümmern. "Was würden sie mir empfehlen nun zu tun."

"Nun, auf jeden Fall sollte Rianah weiterhin in von mir Behandelt werden, genauso wie T'Van. Falls dies ausreichen sollte. Und auch ihnen würde ich eine psychologische Betreuung raten.", schlug T'Pel vor.

"Sie haben recht.", sagte T'Rea, die inzwischen äußerlich wieder völlig gefasst war. "Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich psychiatrische Betreuung brauche."

T'Pel wägte jedes weitere Wort sorgfältig ab.

"Ich halte sie für eine sehr logische Frau. Aber sie haben viel durchgemacht. Ihr Mann hat etwas schreckliches getan, sie müssen sich nun allein um zwei Kinder kümmern und eine davon ist behindert. Ihren Töchtern wird es nicht helfen, wenn sie zusammenbrechen."

T'Rea versank in schweigen. Die Worte schienen sie wirklich zum nachdenken anzuregen. Vielleicht suchte sie auch nach einem Einwand. Doch T'Pel bezweifelte dies, sie hatte wohl kaum noch die Kraft zu wiedersprechen.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihre Kinder während dieser Zeit versorgt werden." Als Mutter wusste sie, dies war einer der Hauptbedenken von T'Rea. Das Wohl der eigenen Kinder war für jede normale Mutter wichtiger, als ihre eigene Gesundheit.

Und tatsächlich, nach diesen Worten nickte T'Rea schwach.

Nach diesen anstrengenden Tag, entschloss sich T'Pel dazu sofort ins Bett zu gehen.

Obwohl sie eigentlich noch hätte meditieren müssen. Doch dazu fühlte sie sich heute nicht in der Lage.

T'Pel schlug die Augen auf. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie merkte, dass sie nicht allein war.

Schnell wand sie sich um, in der Erwartung einen Eindringling zu sehen. Doch es war nur Tuvok, der neben ihr lag.

Tuvok?

Aber das war doch unmöglich!

Trotzdem, er war da. Sie sah ihn nicht nur, sie spürte ihn auch.

Es war ihr Mann.

Ihre Gedanken schienen sich im Kreis zu drehen.

"T'Pel, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Tuvok, der ihre Verwirrung gespürt hatte und davon erwacht war.

"Du bist hier? Aber wie ist das möglich?", sagte T'Pel, darum bemüht ihre Fassung wieder zu finden. Dies gelang ihr auch, trotzdem merkte Tuvok, was in ihr vorging. Nicht umsonst war er ihr Ehemann.

"Wieso sollte ich weg sein?", fragte er leise und strich mit zwei Fingern sanft über ihre Wange. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss seine Nähe. T'Pel fühlte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging.

"Du hast heute viel durchgemacht.", stellte Tuvok fest.

"Wie könnte er seinen Kindern nur so etwas antun? Ich versteh das nicht.", sagte T'Pel und lehnte sich gegen ihren Mann. Er drückte sie sanft an sich.

Auch wenn Vulkanier normalerweise Körperkontakt vermieden, galt das wohl kaum als unlogisch. Schließlich waren sie verheiratet. Und das Bedeutete auf Vulkan sehr viel.

"Ich fürchte, darauf kann ich dir keine Antwort geben.", sagte er leise. Das brauchte er auch nicht. Seine Anwesenheit genügte schon, um ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle zu beruhigen.

"Tuvok.", flüsterte sie und sah ihn tief in die Augen. Die Intimität und den Frieden, welchen sie dabei fühlte, ließen sie für einen Moment alles andere vergessen.

Doch dann siegte ihr Versand und ihre Logik.

Dies alles war nicht real. Tuvok konnte nicht hier sein.

Dieses Wissen war es, das sie erwachen ließ. Sogleich merkte sie, dass es noch tiefst Nacht war. Und sie war allein, an diesen letzte Tag des verabredeten Monats.

T'Pel dachte an den Traum und Sehnsucht machte sich in ihr breit. Auch wenn es unlogisch war, wehrte sie sich nicht dagegen. Dazu fehlte ihr die Kraft.

Morgen würde sie der Beerdigung zustimmen müssen. Hoffnung hatte sie keine mehr. T'Pel fühlte sich in diesen Moment so allein, wie nie zuvor in ihren Leben.

Um sich von diesen Gedanken abzulenken, suchte sie sich eine Beschäftigung. Schlafen wollte und konnte sie nicht mehr.

Zur Arbeit würde sie erst in vier Stunden gehen müssen.

Was sollte sie also tun?

Die Patientenakten hatte sie während der letzten Tage so oft durchgelesen, dass sie sie schon fast auswendig konnte.

Nach kurzen nachdenken beschloss T'Pel in den Garten zu gehen. Dort hatte sie immer Ruhe gefunden.

Bedächtig zog sie sich an und ging ins Bad, um sich zu waschen.

Danach ging sie hinaus. Es war noch sehr kalt. Doch schon in wenigen Stunden, wenn die Sonne aufgegangen war, würde sich eine fast unangenehme und doch vertraute Hitze über die Stadt legen.

Im Moment empfand sie die Kälte und Ruhe als entspannend.

T'Pel setzte sich auf die Bank und schaute sich die Blumen an.

Alles wirkte so friedlich.

Aus ihrer Umgebung schöpfte sie Kraft. Und auch neue Hoffnung.

Mit diesen Ort verband sie viele schöne Erinnerungen. Oft hatte sie mit Tuvok hier gesessen und Stundenlang erzählt, oder einfach nur die Blumen und Tiere beobachtet.

Und irgendwann würden sie beide wieder hier sitzen. Irgendwann...

Langsam wurde ihr kalt. Kein Wunder, ihr vulkanisches Zeitgefühl sagte ihr, dass sie schon seit zwei Stunden und 36 Minuten hier saß.

Aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Ihre Gelassenheit war wieder da.

T'Pel ging wieder zurück in das Haus und machte sich Frühstück.

Stunden später erreichte sie ihre Praxis. T'Lanna war bereits da, um Akten zu sortieren.

"Guten Morgen.", sagten die beiden Frauen zeitgleich.

"Wie viele Patienten haben wir heute?", fragte T'Pel dann. Obwohl T'Lanna es ihr gestern gesagt hatte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Gestern war sie nach der Arbeit nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen zuzuhören.

"5 Patienten. Savari, Tan, Rena, Sovak und Rianah.", erklärte T'Lanna ruhig.

T'Pel war ihr dankbar, dass sie nichts sagte. Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken ging sie in den Behandlungsraum.

Savari.

Sie war schon lange bei ihr in Behandlung. Bald müsste sie nicht mehr kommen.

Auch die anderen drei waren keine schwierigen Fälle mehr.

Nur Rianah machte ihr noch Sorgen. Ihre Behandlung dürfte noch eine ganze Weile benötigen.

T'Pel hoffte, dass keine bleibenden Schäden zurückblieben.

Obwohl T'Pel Vulkanierin war, ließ ihr Zeitgefühl sie heute im Stich. Auf der einen Seite kamen ihr fünf Minuten wie fünf Stunden vor, auf der anderen hatte sie das Gefühl, als Rianah die Tür öffnete, dass sie selber erst gerade angekommen war.

Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht so wie sonst immer.

Ständig musste sie an ihren Mann denken.

Heute Abend würde Asil zu ihr kommen. Dann war ihre Frist abgelaufen.

Zwar wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen und heute Morgen war sie sich auch sicher gewesen, dass es nicht so wäre, aber hätte sie Tuvok dann nicht verloren?

Unlogisch, rief sie sich in Gedanken zur Ordnung. Es macht keinen Sinn, über noch nicht geschehenes zu Trauern.

"Hallo?", sagte Rianah nicht zum ersten Mal. T'Pel schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf.

"Tut mir Leid. Bitte setz Dich doch."

Rianah folgte der Aufforderung und starrte sie Erwartungsvoll an.

"Wie geht es Dir?", fragte T'Pel, anstatt die erwartete Erklärung abzugeben.

"Es geht.", sagte Rianah ein wenig muffelig. "Wann kommt mein Vater wieder?"

T'Pel seufzte innerlich. Offenbar schien sie auf der einen Seite froh zu sein, dass ihr Vater weg war. Aber auf der anderen hielt sie ihn immer noch für einen Freund und klammerte sich an die Vorstellung, er möge sie.

Langsam aber sicher gingen ihr die Therapie ansetze aus. Und gerade heute wusste sie nicht, was sie noch tun sollte.

Reden würde auf jeden Fall nicht mehr viel bringen.

"Wollen wir ein wenig in den Park gehen?", fragte T'Pel deshalb. Eventuell bringt es etwas, wenn sie sah, wie 'normale' Väter mit ihren Kindern umgehen. Und im Stadtpark waren immer sehr viele Eltern mit ihren Nachwuchs unterwegs.

"Was soll das jetzt wieder?", fragte Rianah wenig begeistert.

"Nun ganz einfach. Ich will das Du siehst, was Dein Vater hätte tun sollen."

Das kleine Mädchen schnaubte verächtlich. Doch sie stimmte zu, immerhin war das besser, als endlose Diskussionen.

Zehn Minuten später kamen sie im Park an.

Wie T'Pel erwartet hatte, waren hier viele Vulkanier mit ihren Kindern unterwegs.

"Schön. Ich sehe viele Väter.", sagte Rianah entnervt. "Und was nun?"

"Setzen wir uns.", sagte die Psychologin, anstatt einer direkten Antwort.

Sie gingen zusammen auf eine Bank zu, als sie ein junges Paar auf sich zukommen sahen. Zwischen den beiden war ein Junge von vielleicht zwei Jahren.

Der Kleine erfreute sich an der Umgebung und tapste aufgeregt umher, während er immer wieder "Park gehen." rief.

Sie hörten, wie der Vater daraufhin "Genau, wir sind im Park. Wollen wir jetzt auf den Spielplatz gehen?" antwortete.

"Oh, ja!", freute sich der Kleine.

"Während von der anderen Seite zwei Kleinkinder mit dem Ball herumtollten und ihre Mütter sich daneben unterhielten.

Rianah betrachtete die Szenarien mit sehnsuchtsvollen Blicken.

"Wieso werden die Kinder nicht von ihren Eltern ermahnt? Sie benehmen sich unlogisch.", fragte Rianah leise.

Und obwohl sie 'Eltern' sagte, war für T'Pel klar, dass sie 'Väter' meinte.

"Nun, sie sind noch sehr jung. Zu jung, um zu verstehen, was Logik bedeutet. Also wäre es unsinnig es ihnen beibringen zu wollen.", erklärte sie ruhig. "Warst Du nie mit deinen Eltern im Park?"

"Nein. Sie hatten nie Zeit für mich. Mutter war so oft mit T'Van im Krankenhaus. Und Vater... Nach der Arbeit wollte er ausruhen. Dass ist doch wohl normal.", sagte sie, wobei ihre Stimme immer kräftiger wurde.

"Nein, das ist es nicht.", sagte T'Pel, das Mädchen musste unbedingt verstehen, dass ihr Vater sie nur benutzt hatte. Auch wenn es grausam war. Sonst würde sie nie ein normales Leben führen können.

"Mein Ehemann ist Sternenflottenoffizier. Auch er hat viel Arbeit. Dennoch hat er, wenn er Zuhause ist, immer Zeit für unsere Kinder.", sagte sie, bewusst die Gegenwartsform nehmend. Niemals würde sie über ihren Mann in der Vergangenheit sprechen.

Doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte sie gleich wieder. Jetzt ging es darum, Rianah zu helfen.

"Waren Sie oft mit ihren Kindern hier.", fragte das Mädchen, während sie versuchte, den Neid aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Warum hatte sie keine solchen Eltern gehabt!

"Ja, dass waren wir.", sagte T'Pel bereitwillig. Sie war zufrieden damit, dass Rianah wieder offener zu ihr war.

Zutiefst bedauerte sie die Umstände, in denen Rianah hatte aufwachsen müssen. Dabei ist sie so ein nettes Mädchen, dachte T'Pel.

"Wie viele Kinder haben sie.", fragte Rianah mit langsam erwachender Neugier weiter.

"Ich und mein Mann haben zusammen vier Kinder.", gab T'Pel Auskunft.

"Und was machen sie jetzt. Ihre Kinder und ihr Mann?"

Diese Frage versetzte T'Pel einen Stich, was eigentlich völlig unlogisch war. Immerhin hatte sie mit der Frage gerechnet. Außerdem hatte sie heute schon oft genug an Tuvok gedacht.

Aber aus irgendeinen Grund, wollte sie Rianah nichts davon erzählen.

Vielleicht, weil sie nicht von ihr bemitleidet werden wollte?

Unlogisch, ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken selbst.

"Mein ältester Sohn, Sek, ist Komponist. Er und seine Frau haben vor kurzen Nachwuchs bekommen. Varith, unser zweiter Sohn, ist Programmierer und arbeitet an der vulkanischen Akademie für Wissenschaften. Unser jüngster Sohn, Elieth, studiert momentan noch. Beide haben noch keine Bindungspartner. Asil, unsere einzigste Tochter, ist eine Kolinahru, ebenfalls ohne Bindungspartner. Und was meinen Ehemann, Tuvok. angeht... Er ist wie bereits gesagt, Sternenflottenoffizier. Tuvok ist auf der Voyager als Sicherheitschef stationiert.", erklärte sie zögernd, während sie versuchte, nicht zu sehr an ihren Gemahlen zu denken.

"Voyager?", wiederholte Rianah langsam. Woher kannte sie diesen Namen? Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern.

"Die Voyager ist im Delta-Quadranten verschollen. Sie wird bereits seit vier Jahren vermisst.", sagte sie mit normal klingender Stimme. Immerhin war sie schon alt genug, um ihre Gefühle zumindest äußerlich kontrollieren zu können.

"Ich trauere mit Ihnen." Rianah benutzte die traditionellen Worte, die man schon seit ewigen Zeiten an Hinterbliebene richtete.

Doch T'Pel wollte sie nicht hören.

"Mein Mann wurde noch nicht für tot erklärt.", entgegnete sie schärfer, als beabsichtigt.

Rianah sah betreten zu Boden. Und T'Pel begriff, wie gemein sie gewesen war. Sie bedauerte ihre Worte.

Rianah hatte nur nett sein wollen.

"Bitte entschuldige. Ich spreche nicht gern über dieses Thema.", sagte sie ruhig. Doch man konnte ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme wahrnehmen.

Was Rianah einigermaßen überraschte. Normalerweise waren erwachsene Vulkanier sehr auf Gefühlskontrolle bedacht.

"Wir schweifen vom eigentlichen Thema ab.", gab T'Pel zu bedenken.

"Aber das ist unfair. Ich muss über Dinge reden, über die ich icht reden will und Sie nicht.", entgegnete Rianah ein wenig zornig.

"Nun, ich bin der Psychologe und Du bist der Patient.", erklärte T'Pel schlicht, doch Rianah schien nicht sehr angetan von dieser Erklärung.

"Es geht hier um Dich. Also bitte.", fügte T'Pel hinzu.

"Sie haben nur angst.", warf Rianah ihr vor.

Diesmal war es T'Pel, die Überrascht war. Sie sollte angst haben? Vulkanier hatten keine angst!

Trotzdem hatte Rianah recht und das wusste sie auch. Selbst Vulkanier waren nicht so gefühllos, wie es Menschen oft vorkam. Und vorhandene Gefühle zu leugnen war auch unlogisch.

"Du hast vermutlich recht.", räumte T'Pel ein. "Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, wir reden erst über dein Problem und dann über meins. Vielleicht können wir uns so gegenseitig helfen."

"Einverstanden.", sagte Rianah sofort. Sie mochte die Frau neben sich immer mehr.

"Jetzt sollten wir aber zurückgehen. Sonst muss deine Mutter noch warten."


	5. Chapter 5

Und tatsächlich, als die beiden wieder in der Praxis ankamen, saß T'Rea schon im Warteraum.

Sie sah sehr ausgemergelt und verstört aus. Obwohl sie sich die allergrößte Mühe gab, um dies zu verbergen.

"Guten Tag.", grüßte T'Pel.

"Guten Tag.", antwortete T'Rea mit leichter Verzögerung.

Dann griff sie nach dem Arm ihrer Tochter und verabschiedete sich knapp. Offenbar wollte sie so schnell wie möglich von hier fort.

"Hoffentlich schlägt die psychiatrische Behandlung bei ihr bald an." T'Pel drehte sich herum, als sie die Stimme T'Lannas hinter sich vernahm.

"In der Tat. Jedenfalls ist sie bei einem ausgezeichneten Psychologen in Behandlung.", sagte T'Pel ruhig.

"Was ist den mit dem Vater geschehen?", fragte T'Lanna dann neugierig.

T'Pel wölbte leicht die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts zu dazu. T'Lanna war noch sehr jung; für vulkanische Verhältnisse.

"Er wurde verhaftet. Der Prozess gegen ihn beginnt in zwei Wochen.", erklärte T'Pel knapp. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht mehr darüber reden. Bald würde ihre Tochter kommen und dann...

"Es ist spät, ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen.", sagte sie deshalb.

T'Lanna nickte nur. Sie schien zu verstehen.

Mit den üblichen Gruß verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

Fünf Minuten später, war sie daheim angekommen.

Zur Entspannung setzte sie eine Tasse Tee auf. Danach versuchte sie vergeblich zu meditieren. Doch immer wieder tauchte Tuvoks Gesicht vor ihren geistigen Auge auf.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie äußerlich völlig gelassen blieb, wuchs ihre inneren Unruhe.

Nach dem sie endlich den sinnlosen Versuch zu meditieren aufgegeben hatte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Asil.

T'Pel öffnete ihr.

"Mutter.", grüßte Asil sie. Obwohl sie es war, die auf die Beerdigung gedrängt hatte, fühlte Asil sich unwohl.

Natürlich war die Beerdigung logisch. Es bot für alle die Gelegenheit Abschied zu nehmen.

Und doch... er war ihr Vater. Noch immer fiel es ihr schwer seinen tot zu akzeptieren. Dennoch zweifelte sie nicht daran. Dafür wurde Tuvok schon viel zu lange vermisst.

"Asil.", grüßte T'Pel zurück. "Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer." Sie wusste, dass sie der Beerdigung nun zustimmen musste. Trotzdem würde sie nicht aufhören auf seine Rückkehr zu hoffen.

Nachdem sich beide gesetzt und T'Pel etwas zu trinken geholt hatten, kamen sie zum eigentlichen Thema.

"Die Frist ist abgelaufen.", begann Asil.

"Ich weiß. Wann wird die Beerdigung stattfinden?", fragte T'Pel so ruhig wie möglich.

"Morgen. Die 'älteste Mutter' und ich haben schon alles arrangiert. Du brauchst dich also um nichts mehr kümmern.", erklärte Asil scheinbar gelassen.

Aber ihre Mutter kannte sie lange genug, um zu wissen was wirklich in ihr vorging. Asil stand ihrem Vater immer sehr nah. Sie vermisste ihn. Nur wollte sie sich das nicht eingestehen und versuchte alles mit Gleichgültigkeit und Ruhe zu überdecken. Vermutlich glaubte sie, durch die Beerdigung alles verarbeiten zu können. Aber da irrte sie sich. Es würde lediglich alles wieder hochspülen.

Natürlich sprach sie das nicht aus. Das wäre unpassend gewesen.

"Danke, dass du dich darum gekümmert hast.", sagte sie deshalb nur. Meinte es aber durchaus ehrlich.

"Wann beginnt es?", fragte T'Pel leise, während sie versuchte nicht allzu genau darüber nachzudenken.

"Um neun. Bevor die Sonne zu hoch steht.", erklärte ihre Tochter daraufhin schlicht.

Mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen.

Nachdem Asil gegangen war, legte T'Pel sich schlafen. Hunger hatte sie keinen.

Aber sie fand keinen Schlaf. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her.

Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Konnte es wirklich sein? War Tuvok tot?

Und was sollte sie sagen? Nichts schien ihm gerecht zu werden. Noch nie hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt. Nicht einmal als Kind, als sie sich in der Wüste verirrt hatte. Den damals war Tuvok bei ihr gewesen. Und hatte sie beschützt. Wieso war er jetzt nicht bei ihr?

Vergeblich bemühte sie sich, diese Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Es wäre logischer, zu überlegen was sie morgen sagen sollte.

Wenn sie doch nur jemand hätte mit dem sie reden könnte! Mit ihren Kindern über ihre Gefühle zu reden wäre unpassend. Und sie würde sich dabei lächerlich fühlen. War dieser Gedanke nicht unlogisch?

V'Ran, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Natürlich, wieso war sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen?

Tuvoks Schwester würde ihr bestimmt weiterhelfen können. Immerhin ist sie ein Familienmitglied und auch sie steht Tuvok sehr nahe.

T'Pel stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Danach kontaktierte sie V'Ran. Trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde war sie bereit, T'Pel zu empfangen.

Eine halbe Stunde später materialisierte sie in der Eingangshalle eines großen, aus Stein gebauten Hauses.

Es war sehr schön und modern eingerichtet, wenn auch etwas protzig von der Bauart her. Denn es entstammte der Zeit vor der Revolution, als Vulkan noch von Gefühlen und Kriegen geprägt war.

"Guten Abend.", erklang die Stimme ihrer Schwägerin von der anderen Seite des Halle.

V'Ran war ausgesprochen attraktiv und sah T'Pel sehr ähnlich. Nun, schließlich waren sie entfernt Verwandt.

"Glück und langes Leben.", erwiderte T'Pel und hob ihre Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß.

"Willst Du etwas zu trinken?", fragte V'Ran höflich, nachdem sie zurückgegrüßt hatte.

"Ja, danke."

V'Ran ging in die Küche und holte Saft für sie beide. Als sie zurück war, forderte sie T'Pel auf, sie mit in das Wohnzimmer zu begleiten.

Dort angekommen, sagte sie umstandlos: "Weswegen bist Du hier?"

"Wegen Tuvok.", antwortete sie nach kurzem zögern.

V'Ran horchte auf. Natürlich kannte sie die Meinung ihrer Schwägerin zu diesen Thema, auch wusste sie, dass morgen die Beerdigung war, trotzdem blieb es für sie ein Rätsel, was T'Pel von ihr wollte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.", erklärte T'Pel so emotionslos wie möglich.

"Wie meinst Du das? Es gibt doch nichts mehr zu tun. Die Vorbereitungen für die Beerdigung sind abgeschlossen."

T'Pel meinte ein leichtes Stocken in ihren Worten zu vernehmen. Auch ihr viel es also nicht leicht, mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Nun, wenigstens war sie nicht die einzigste.

"Ich meinte nicht die Organisation - Was soll ich sagen? Und muss ich wirklich akzeptieren, dass er tot ist?", obwohl ihrer Emotionskontrollen normalerweise fast perfekt waren konnte man ihre Verzweiflung hören, wenn auch nur ganz schwach.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch lebt oder nicht. Aber ich glaube, dass er gewollt hätte, dass wir weiterleben. Natürlich sollten wir ihn nie vergessen. Er wird immer ein Teil unseres Lebens sein. Egal was auch immer geschieht. Vielleicht solltest du das sagen. Oder etwas anderes, was du mit ihm verbindest.", schlug V'Ran überzeugt vor.

"Vielleicht hast du recht. Trotzdem... ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er nie wieder kommen soll." In diesen Moment, war sie ausgesprochen froh, dass nur V'Ran anwesend war. Der Gedanke, noch jemand könnte sie jetzt hören war ihr... unangenehm. Vulkanier sprachen nur ungern über ihre Gefühle. Aber sie musste es tun, sonst würde sie noch verrückt werden.

"Mir geht es genauso.", sagte V'Ran leise. "Aber ich glaube, dass wir es durchstehen können. Tuvok würde es von uns erwarten."

Plötzlich fiel T'Pel auf, dass auch ihre Schwägerin in der Gegenwartsform von Tuvok sprach. Dies gab ihr neuen Mut. Sie hatte recht, Tuvok würde immer bei ihnen sein.

Die beiden Frauen sprachen noch lange miteinander, da keiner von ihnen schlafen konnte. Und sie bereiteten gemeinsam T'Pels Rede vor.

Um acht, machten sie sich dann schließlich zur Beerdigung fertig.


	6. Chapter 6

Also die beiden Frauen in dem Tempel ankam, war die Sonne schon hoch oben am Himmel. Allerdings würden noch Stunden vergehen, bis sie ihre volle Stärke erreichte. Sodass es momentan für Vulkanier sehr angenehm war.

"Dort ist Asil. Gehen wir zu ihr?", sagte V'Ran gelassen.

"Ja.", antwortete T'Pel knapp, während sie genauer zu ihrer Tochter sah. Diese stand neben der Treppe und unterhielt sich angeregt mit einer kleineren Person, die T'Pel nicht genau erkennen konnte, da viele Passanten und Trauergäste unterwegs waren.

"Wer ist die Person neben Asil?", fragte V'Ran und zog ihre rechte Augenbraue hoch.

"Hmmm...", machte T'Pel und ging etwas schneller. Dann erkannte sie die Gestalt.

"Rianah!", stieß sie mit milder überrascht aus. Wie konnte das sein?

"Wer ist das?"

"Eine Patientin von mir.", erklärte sie nun wieder völlig ruhig.

"Und was macht eine Patientin von dir hier?" V'Ran war zweifellos verwirrt, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

"Gehen wie hin, dann können wir sie fragen.", sagte T'Pel nur, da sie sich auch keinen Reim daraus machen konnte.

"Mutter. Tante.", grüßte Asil kurz. Nachdem sie die hochgezogenen Brauen der beiden Frauen sah, fügte sie hinzu: "Ich habe Rianah vor Deiner Tür gefunden. Da ich auch nicht wusste, wo Du warst, nahm ich sie mit hierher."

"Ja, ich wusste nicht, dass heute eine Beerdigung ist und wer beerdigt wird.", sagte Rianah recht verlegen.

"Ist schon gut. War ja nicht Dein Fehler. Übrigens war ich bei V'Ran.", fügte sie an ihre Tochter gewand hinzu. Diese nickte nur zum Zeichen das sie verstanden hatte.

"Was wolltest Du von mir?", fragte sie das Mädchen.

"Ach... es war nicht so wichtig... das können wir auch ein andermal besprechen..." Rianah fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und das schien nicht nur daher zu kommen, dass sie nichts von der Beerdigung wusste. T'Pel blickte ihre Tochter fragend an. Eventuell wusste sie etwas darüber.

Doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Also wand sich T'Pel wieder an Rianah: "Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen."

Rianah sah sie nicht an. Sie starrte auf ihre Knie, während sie sagte: "Miene Mutter hat mir von ihrem Mann erzählt. Und nun... ich wusste nicht, dass die Beerdigung heute ist..."

"Ist schon gut. So schlimm ist das auch nicht, red ruhig weiter.", ermunterte T'Pel das Mädchen, da sie von sich aus nicht weiter sprechen wollte.

"Sie haben ihn wirklich geliebt, oder?", fragte Rianah unvermittelt, immer noch zum Boden gewand.

T'Pel war etwas überrascht, damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet. Aber was soll's? Zwar war es nicht üblich, seine Gefühle auszusprechen, aber zu lügen wäre noch unlogischer. Und es waren auch nur Leute anwesen, die ihre Gefühle für Tuvok eh kannten.

"Ja. Und ich liebe ihn immer noch.", erklärte sie darum ruhig.

"Asil hat mir von ihm erzählt...", druckste sie weiter rum. T'Pel schaute sie weiter abwartend an. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was jetzt kommen würde. Doch dies ließ sie sich natürlich nicht anmerken.

"Warum?... Warum konnte ich nicht auch so ein Vater haben? Wieso musste er mir so wehtun? Wieso?", brach es schließlich aus ihr heraus. Und als sie T'Pel in die Augen blickte, konnte diese sehen, wie Tränen über die Wangen des Mädchens liefen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Diese Fragen kann dir niemand beantworten", erklärte T'Pel aufrichtig. "Aber ich kann dir helfen, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Dass du ein normales Leben führen kannst. Und das willst du doch, oder?"

"J-Ja.", schluchzte Rianah weiter.

T'Pel, der nichts anderes einfiel, um sie zu trösten, nahm das Mädchen in ihre Arme.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, danach fragte T'Pel: "Willst du mit auf die Beerdigung kommen." Dies schien ihr das einzigst richtige zu sein. Auch wenn sie es nicht genau begründen konnte.

Rianah nickte leicht und ergriff T'Pels Hand.

Die 4 Vulkanierinnen betraten den Tempel. Dabei trafen sich die Blicke von T'Pel und Asil. Die jüngere Frau sah sofort weg, trotzdem sah T'Pel die Trauer in ihren Augen. Allerdings tat sie so, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt. Denn sie wusste genau, dass Asil dies unangenehm gewesen wäre.

Im Tempel schauten sie sich zuerst um. Es waren sehr viele Leute anwesend. Die meisten waren Vulkanier, aber es waren auch ein paar Menschen anwesend. Sternenflottenoffiziere, die zusammen mit Tuvok gedient hatten. Nach ein paar Augenblicken sah T'Pel ihre Söhne und ging auf sie zu. Sie saßen bereits in der ersten Reihe. Die Vulkanierinnen setzen sich zu Sek, der mit seiner Familie anwesend war, und zu Varith, ihrem zwei jüngsten Sohn.

Alle machten sehr ernste Gesichter, selbst T'Meni, die Tochter von Sek, obwohl dies für ein Kind in ihrem Alter keineswegs normal war.

Doch schien T'Meni die Angespanntheit und Trauer der Erwachsenen zu spüren. Das Mädchen verfügte offenbar über außergewöhnliche mentale Fähigkeiten und war ihrer Urgroßmutter so ähnlich. Tuvok hätte sich gewiss gut mit ihr verstanden.

T'Pel rief sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Solche Gedanken waren unlogisch, sie sollte sich eher auf ihre Rede, die sie gleich halten musste, konzentrieren.

Jedoch sprach zuerst die Hohepriesterin. Nachdem sich alle Gäste auf ihren Plätzen eingefunden hatten, trat diese hervor und sagte mit leiser und erhabener Stimme:

"Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um uns von Tuvok zu verabschieden und ihn zu ehren. Als Ehemann, Vater, Bruder und als Persönlichkeit. Durch seine Tapferkeit und sein Mut hat er unser Leben geprägt. Und das von unzähligen gerettet. Auch wenn er in seiner Funktion als Sternenflottenoffizier Vulkan für lange Zeit verließ, so war er doch nie ganz weg. Denn ein Teil von ihm lebt in seiner Gemahlin, Kindern und Enkelkindern. Und dort wird er auch immer lebendig sein. Wir werden ihn nie vergessen."

Mit diesen Worten trat sie zurück, um T'Pel platz zu machen.

Diese ging mit langsamen, bemessenen Schritten nach vorn. Sie konnte die Blicke aller Anwesender spüren. Normalerweise war sie vor einer Rede nie aufgeregt. Doch das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Immer wenn sie nicht weiter gewusst hat, war Tuvok bei ihr gewesen. Aber hier musste sie alleine durch. Und sie konnte und wollte nicht begreifen, warum das do war.

"Ich weiß, dass es Tradition ist, als Bindungspartner auf der Beerdigung zu sprechen. Und es gibt auch sicherlich viel, was man über Tuvok sagen könnte. Doch nichts scheint auszureichen. Alle Worte klingen für mich hohl.

Tuvok war etwas ganz besonderes. Und ihm zu begegnen, war das beste was mir je passiert ist. Noch immer will ich nicht akzeptieren, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen werde.

Und die unter euch, die sich zu seinen Freunden zählen, werden dies gewiss verstehen.

Tuvok, wir werden dich nie vergessen. Du wirst immer bei uns sein."

T'Pel verließ das Podium und ging zurück zu ihrer Familie. Sie sagte nichts. Es war schon alles gesagt worden.

Die Etikette verlangte von ihnen, dass sie nun die Trauerfeier verließen und unter sich bleiben würden. Was viel besser war, als die menschliche Tradition. Denn T'Pel war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich jetzt auch noch um ihre Gäste hätte kümmern können. Und nach reden war ihr auch nicht zumute.

Gerade als T'Pel ihre Kinder und Rianah sich entfernen wollte, hielt sie jemand auf.

Einer der Priester.

"Verzeihen sie die Störung. Aber ein Admiral der Sternenflotte will sie sprechen. Er sagte, dass es dringend sei.", sagte er an T'Pel gewand, mit vollkommen ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

"Natürlich.", sagte T'Pel schlicht und folgte dem Priester, aber nicht ohne Rianah noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie sah schon viel besser aus als vorhin. Bestimmt würde sie bald über die Misshandlung hinweg sein. T'Pel würde ihr auf jeden Fall dabei helfen.

Der Priester führte T'Pel in einen kleinen Seitenraum, in dem ein Kommschirm stand. Darauf konnte sie das Gesicht eines, für Menschen, älteren Mannes mit sehr buschigen Augenbrauen und grauem Haar sehen.

"Guten Tag, Ma'am. Mein Name ist Admiral Paris. Ich habe für sie Neuigkeiten, die ihren Mann betreffen.", erklärte er mit einem Lächeln. Offenbar war er mit irgendwas sehr zufrieden.

"Neuigkeiten?", sagte T'Pel aufhorchend. "Hat man ihn gefunden?" Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus. Hatte man seine Leiche gefunden? War es wirklich wahr? Musste sie seinen tot letztendlich doch akzeptiere?

"Genau. Und ich freue mich, ihnen sagen zu können, dass er lebt."

Die Worte schienen nur sehr langsam zu ihr vorzudringen. Ihr Verstand war wie gelähmt. Er lebte? Ihr Mann war tatsächlich am Leben?

"Aber... wieso spüre ich seine Anwesenheit dann nicht?", fragte sie langsam. Das war viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

"Nun, er ist sehr weit entfernt. Womöglich liegt es daran. Die Voyager ist im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet.", entgegnete der Admiral, der mit Sicherheit mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet hat.

"Delta-Quadrant?", wiederholte T'Pel. Natürlich, über so eine große Entfernung konnte sie ihn nicht mehr spüren. Aber das war jetzt egal. Er lebte! Freude überströmte sie bei diesen Gedanken. Sie würden sich also wiedersehen!

"Ja. Wir wissen selbst noch nicht genau, wie dies geschehen konnte. Wir werden sie aber noch einmal Kontakten, wenn wir genaueres wissen."

"Danke.", sagte sie, weil es der Anstand gebot. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort zu ihren Kindern gerannt und hätte ihnen die Neuigkeit gesagt.

"Noch etwas. Sie können einen Brief für ihren Mann verfassen. Wir werden ihn weiterleiten. Die Voyager hat eine Netzwerk entdeckt, über das sie möglich ist.", fügt er hinzu, als sie ihre Augendbraue skeptisch gehoben hatte.

"Vielen Dank. Ich werde den Brief so schnell wie möglich verfassen.", erklärte sie, während sie sich um Selbstbeherrschung bemühte. Ihr wäre es mehr als unangenehm gewesen, vor einem Menschen Gefühle zu zeigen.

Admiral Paris nickte knapp und unterbrach dann die Verbindung.

Jetzt wo sie allein war, konnte sie ein lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Und das wollte sie auch gar nicht.

Tuvok lebt! Und egal wie weit er weg war, er würde zu ihr zurückkommen. Und sie würde warten.

Bald, schon sehr bald werden sie wieder zusammen sein. Und wieder zusammen auf der Bank in ihrem Garten sitzen.

**-ENDE-**


End file.
